Lucky or UnLucky
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika E-ki diminta untuk menjagai E-noru? Apakah itu sebuah keberuntungan atau malah kesialan?/Special for Kagayaku Hoshina's birthday/Fanfic pertama di fandom SnS/Fanfic pertama yang rate T :3/Maafkan segala kesalahan dalam fanfiksi ini. saya baru belajar menulis SnS dan belum tau banyak, mohon dimaklumi/Warning : OOC, Abal, typo(s) etc./RnR Please
Lucky or Unlucky?

Shuuen no Shiori © 150P

Disclaimer :

Chara bukan milik saya. Tapi plot murni hasil kerja saya.

Warning :

Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapapun. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan saja.

Hati-hati membaca fanfiksi ini! Karena mengandung kegajean tingkat akut, plot mainstream dan ngebut, typo bertebaran dan **sangat OOC**.

Present for **Kagayaku Hoshina** 's Birthday

-oOo-

Hari ini langit begitu cerah. Cahaya matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Tak pernah lelah menyinari bumi yang indah ini. Kicauan burung juga menjadi pemanja indra pendengar setiap insan yang menghembuskan nafas di bumi ini. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menjalankan aktifitas mereka di hari minggu pertama di bulan Maret. Semua terlihat senang di pagi hari ini kecuali sosok pemuda yang di ketahui bernama E-ki.

Bagaimana ia bisa senang jika pagi tadi ia sudah dibangunkan oleh dering telepon yang memekakkan telinga. Dan ditambah lagi ia diminta menjaga keponakannya yang cukup jahil bernama E-noru.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar malas sekali pagi ini. Ia masih ingin bergumul dalam selimut dan melanjutkan kencannya dengan bantal-guling tersayang.

Slurp!

E-ki menyeruput kopi hitam yang sedari tadi di hadapannya dengan harapan minuman berkafein itu bisa menghilangkan—atau minimal mengurangi rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Tch, menyebalkan. Kenapa aku harus menjaga E-noru di hari minggu ini? Dia kan sudah besar. Masa sudah kelas 1 SMU masih perlu di jagai. Dia kan bisa pergi bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain," gerutu E-ki kesal

"Dan apa alasannya tadi? Aku diminta mengajarinya beberapa pelajaran? Hei, memangnya aku ini sepintar itu? Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi murid SMU. Dan merupakan keajaiban jika aku masih mengetahui pelajarannya."

Ting..Tong..

Suara bel mengentikan aktivitas menggerutu dari seorang E-ki. Dia kembali menghela nafas lelah. E-noru adalah anak yang jahil. Terakhir kali ia diminta menjaga E-noru adalah ketika anak itu masih kelas 2 SMP. Dan E-ki harus ekstra sabar menghadapi anak itu. Dia berkali-kali dikerjai oleh si jahil. Mulai dari E-noru memasukkan sambal yang super pedas ke dalam makanan E-ki, mengganti shampoo dengan saus tomat, menambahkan 5 sendok makan garam ke dalam minumannya dan rentetan kejadian lainnya yang tak patut di ingat lagi.

Dengan malas E-ki melangkah ke ruang depan untuk membuka pintu apartementnya. Saat di buka, berdirilah seorang pemuda tampan dengan celana jeans, kaos merah dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Oh jangan lupakan earphone biru yang menggantung di lehernya.

E-ki menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ini E-noru? Keponakannya yang dulu berantakan itu? Kenapa pula ia bisa menjadi setampan ini sekarang? Benar-benar berbeda dari E-noru yang dulu.

" _Ya ampun! E-noru yang sekarang benar-benar tampan,"_

Pikiran E-ki mulai melanglang buana sampai suara E-noru menyadarkannya.

"Selamat pagi, Paman." Sapa E-noru

" _Cih, apa yang kupikirkan. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada keponakanku sendiri."_

"Selamat pagi, E-noru. Ayo masuk." Ajak E-ki mempersilahkan keponakannya untuk masuk ke dalam apartementnya

"Ternyata Paman memang tinggal sendiri yah," komentar E-noru setelah ia mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa berwarna cokelat gelap yang ada di apartement E-ki

"Begitulah. Memangnya mau tinggal bersama siapa lagi," sahut E-ki yang sedang mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas

"Mungkin Paman bisa tinggal bersama teman atau—"

E-ki menatap E-noru bingung karena pemuda itu menggantung ucapannya.

"Atau apa?" Tanya E-ki mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa.

"Tinggal dengan kekasih,"

E-ki yang sedang menggigit cookies langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"H-Hei Paman kau tak apa?" Tanya E-noru panik

"A-aku tak apa. Aku tidak punya kekasih. Lagipula mana mungkin aku membawa seorang wanita untuk tinggal bersama." Jelas E-ki

"Aku kan hanya menduga-duga." Ujar E-noru menggidikkan bahu

Suasana kemudian hening. E-ki benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan, E-noru?" Tanya E-ki kemudian

"Hm? Aku? Oh, aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi. Lupa." Jawab E-noru

"Kalau begitu aku akan siapkan sarapan. Kebetulan aku juga belum sarapan." Ujar E-ki kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

"Aku akan membantumu," ujar E-noru kemudian meletakkan earphone dan jaketnya di atas meja dan berjalan menyusul E-ki

"Kau tidak perlu membantuku kok. Aku bisa sendiri." Ujar E-ki seraya membuka kulkas mencari bahan makanan

"Tak apa. Aku bosan jika hanya menunggu." Ujar E-noru

"Hmm terserah kau saja. Jadi, apa yang akan kita masak?" Tanya E-ki

"Terserah,"

"Bagaimana kalau sup miso? Pagi-pagi akan enak jika memakan yang hangat-hangat," tawar E-ki

"Hmmm, benar juga. Ayo kita buat." Ujar E-noru

E-ki kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat sup miso. Sedangkan E-noru membantu menyiapkan bumbu-bumbunya.

E-ki kemudian berjalan ke belakang untuk mengambil panci dan peralatan lainnya. Terkutuklah tempat penyimpanan yang tingginya bikin kesel. E-ki mendengus sambil tetap berusaha menggapai tempat peralatan itu, hingga akhirnya…

"Ini, Paman." E-noru memberikan panci yang ingin di ambil oleh sang paman dengan senyum cakep di wajahnya

Detik itu E-ki tersadar bahwa ternyata E-noru sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya.

"A-Arigatou," ujar E-ki kikuk

Hei siapa yang tidak kikuk saat kau dalam keadaan ambigu seperti ini. E-ki berdiri menghadap ke meja dimana rak penyimpanan berada dihadapannya. Dan E-noru berada tepat di belakangnya dengan tangan seolah memeluknya dari belakang, padahal itu karena E-noru memberikan panci pada E-ki. Saking dekatnya jarak diantara mereka E-ki bisa merasakan deru nafas E-noru menyapu area tengkuknya.

" _H-Hei ada apa ini. Kenapa detak jantungku tidak karuan seperti ini. Ini kan hanya E-noru. Dia keponakanku. Keponakan."_ Batin E-ki

Saking gugupnya ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya kini memerah dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Sebagai seorang gentleman E-noru menyadari keanehan pada sang paman. Seringai jahil mulai terukir pada wajah tampannya itu.

E-noru kemudia meletakkan panci yang dipegangnya di atas meja. Tangan kanan yang tadinya memegang panci itu kini beralih memeluk pinggang E-ki dari belakang.

E-ki berjengit kaget. Darahnya serasa berdesir pelan saat tangan E-noru mendekap pinggang ramping miliknya. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi tersebut untuk sepersekian detik.

E-noru mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri E-ki lalu kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Paman, wajahmu merah,"

Wajah E-ki yang sudah memerah kini lebih memerah lagi dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa suara E-noru terdengar menggoda di telinganya.

E-noru menahan tawa melihat sang paman salah tingkah. Dia kemudian berinisiatif untuk menjahili pamannya ini lebih jauh lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu E-ki dan membiarkan nafasnya menari-nari di permukaan kulit sang paman. Sedangkan tangan yang tadinya hanya sekedar mampir di pinggang E-ki kini mulai bergerak. Perlahan namun pasti tangan E-noru mulai memasuki baju kaos yang dikenakan E-ki. Tak berhenti sampai disitu tangan E-noru mulai mengelus pelan permukaan perut E-ki.

E-ki kembali berjengit mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari sang keponakan. Ya keponakan. Keponakan _pervert_ bernama E-noru.

E-noru menghentikan aktivitas tangannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh sang paman agar menghadap ke arahnya.

E-noru sempat terdiam menatap sang yang tidak tercengang melihat E-ki dalam kondisi tidak berdaya seperti itu? Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah dan lihatlah tampang uke yang seolah berkata _rape-me-now-please_. Dan yang lebih gila lagi entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh E-noru, pemuda itu langsung mencium bibir sang paman tanpa permisi. Mata E-ki membulat terkejut. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini? Dia juga bingung dengan dirinya. Seolah-olah tenaganya itu menguap dan bersatu dengan oksigen yang mengudara.

Tangan E-noru yang sedang menganggur kini beralih memasuki kaos E-ki dan mengelus pelan punggung sang paman.

Mulut E-ki terbuka sesaat karena terkejut akan perlakuan tangan keponakannya itu. Dan E-noru tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut sang paman. Mengabsen setiap gigi dari sang paman dan berakhir dengan mengajak lidah sang paman untuk duel dengannya. Namun E-ki segera melepas ciumannya karena merasa sang paman butuh asupan udara. Oh ayolah, tidak lucu bukan jika besok ada berita di Koran yang menyatakan 'Seorang pemuda tewas karena kekurangan oksigen ketika di cium keponakannya' bisa-bisa seluruh kota bisa geger. Belum lagi fans fanatik E-noru yang mungkin tersebar di seluruh kota.

Namun itu bukan berarti E-ki terbebas dari keponakan _pervert_ nya yang satu ini. Karena bibir E-noru mulai menyiumi lehernya. Lidahnya menari-nari di permukaan kulit lehernya. Sesekali E-noru meniup bagian leher E-ki yang basah karena salivanya. Bagaikan seorang uke yang sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya, E-ki hanya bisa terdiam dan sesekali melenguh ketika E-noru memberikan gigitan pada leher mulusnya.

Selang beberapa menit. Entah mendapat ilham dari mana, keberanian dan kesadaran E-ki kembali. Ia segera menjauhkan E-noru darinya.

E-ki kembali berkata untuk menghapus kebingungan E-noru yang jelas sekali di wajahnya.

"K-Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini,"

"Apa maksudmu paman?" Tanya E-noru kembali mendekat pada E-ki

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" E-ki berseru menghentikan langkah E-ki

"I-Ini tidak boleh. Kau itu keponakanku. Aku adalah pamanmu, terlebih lagi…" E-ki enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya entah karena apa

E-noru tidak mendengarkan sang paman. Ia masih bersikeras mendekati sang paman.

"Kumohon. Jangan mendekat," pinta E-ki lirih

Sayangnya E-noru tidak mendengarkan. Ia menahan tubuh sang paman yang nyaris jatuh terduduk kemudian berbisik,

"Kasus _incest_ sudah marak terjadi lho," ujarnya dengan senyum tipis

"T-Tapi kita ini sama-sama laki-laki," cicit E-ki

Bukannya menyahuti alasan yang diutarakan E-ki, E-noru justru kembali menciumi bibir E-ki. Dia memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil disana. Namun itu tidak lama, karena ia segera melepas tautan bibirnya dan menyeringai pada sang paman.

"Homo bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi, paman."

E-ki terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Tak bisa ia pungkiri ia sebenarnya menyukai setiap perlakuan E-noru padanya.

Melihat diam sang paman, keponakan pervert macam E-noru mengartikannya sebagai lampu hijau untuk melanjutkan 'kegiatan'-nya yang sempat terhenti. Ia memulai dengan kembali menciumi bibir E-ki. Melahapnya dengan rakus. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, E-ki kali ini membalas ciuman dari keponakan gantengnya itu. Setelah puas dengan bibir E-ki, E-noru kembali menciumi leher mulus sang paman. Menghisapnya dengan lembut meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang menjadi tanda kepemilikannya.

Karena merasa posisi mereka kurang mengenakan. E-noru kemudian mengangkat sang paman ala bridal style menuju sofa terdekat. Ia kemudian membaringkan sang paman secara perlahan takut menyakiti tubuh rapuh E-ki. Setelah itu E-noru menindih sang paman dengan kedua tangannya menopang bobot tubuhnya agar E-ki tidak merasa sakit karena harus menahan badan seberat sekian kilogram itu. E-noru menyeringai tipis melihat wajah sang paman yang benar-benar membangkitkan hormonnya.

"J-Jangan melihatku seperti itu," ujar E-ki memalingkan wajahnya malu

E-noru terkikik pelan melihat sang paman yang malu seperti ini. Ia memegang dagu sang E-ki dan membuat wajah E-ki berhadapan dengan wajah miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga, paman."

E-noru kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga E-ki. Ia menciumi telinga E-ki sambil sesekali menggigit area sensitive itu.

"Eungh.."

Lenguhan E-ki kembali terdengar di apartemen putih itu. E-noru merasa tertantang untuk membuat sang paman melenguh lebih banyak lagi.

Ia kini beralih mencium kening E-ki, lalu menciumi kedua matanya. Lalu menciumi hidung E-ki dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang memandang bibir E-ki yang sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya. Ia tersenyum sejenak sebelum kembali mengajak lidah E-ki untuk berduel.

Sedangkan E-ki mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher E-noru. Ia menarik tengkuk E-noru untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka sesekali memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari asupan oksigen. Tangan E-noru tak tinggal diam. Ia menyusuri perut rata E-ki secara perlahan dan menimbulkan sensasi geli pada sang pemilik tubuh. Perlahan namun pasti tangan E-noru terus bergerak menuju area 'bawah' E-ki. Saat hampir mencapai 'tujuan' dari tangannya itu tiba-tiba bel apartemen E-ki berbunyi.

Ting..Tong

E-ki reflex melepaskan ciuman E-noru. Ia melirik ke arah pintu dan memberi isyarat pada E-noru untuk menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya itu tukang gallon," ujar E-ki menjawab tatapan tanya E-noru

E-ki kemudian bangkit dari sofa hendak membuka pintu apartemennya. Sedangkan E-noru mengerang frustasi karena acara 'sakral'-nya terganggu. E-ki terkekeh melihat sang keponakan.

Ia kemudian mengecup singkat bibir E-noru,

"Kita lanjutkan nanti," ujar E-ki mengedipkan sebelah matanya

E-noru sebenarnya masih kesal. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya. Ia sudah bertekad, ia akan membuat sang paman tidak berdaya dengan permainannya nanti.

 **-THE END-**

Yui : Astagah! Cerita macam apa ini? /banting naskah

Asa : Yui bikin rated T!  
Yuura : Ini menjurus ke M malahan

Yuuki : Gue gak percaya dia bisa bikin ginian.

Yui : Gue sendiri aja kagak percaya. Kok gue bisa yah bikin ginian? Gue kesambet apaan yah?

Miko : Dasar Yui mesum.

Yui : Heh Mik, lebih mesum lagi orang yang minta gue buat ginian /lirik-lirik Ira

Ken : By the way ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun buat **Kagayaku Hoshina**. Walaupun ini telat banget

Yui : Nyindir gue lo Ken? Kan tau sendiri gue itu udah kelas 9. Mau ujian. Jadi gue sibuk dong /pose songong

Akio : Pfffttt… Gak nyangka Yui bikin ginian

Emi : Aku juga gak percaya, Akio-kun

Yui : Akio-senpai… Udah dong jangan ngejekin mulu. Ini butuh perjuangan tau

Yuumi : OOC

Yui : Diem lu Yum. Ra maapin gue beb gue gak bisa buat yang lebih baik dari ini. Gue lagi buntu ide. Maapin juga ini OOC pake banget. Lu kan tau sendiri gue kagak tau apa-apa soal SnS eh tau-tau diminta bikin ginian. Oh ya, meskipun gue udah ucapin tapi gue ucapin lagi deh, **Happy Birthday Fakhira Rifa Adinda**. Sorry yah beb gue telat buatnya ;)

Yuumi : Buat penggemar SnS yang lain, maafin Yui karena bikin fanfiksi aneh ini. Yui bener-bener gak tau apa-apa soal Sns. Cuma tau dikit doang.

Ayato : O Tanjoubi Ira-chan /senyum ganteng

Asa : Muka lo jelek Yat. Kagak cocok senyum kek gitu

Ayato : Jahat amat Sa.

Asa : Biarin. Okelah sampai disini aja. Jaa minna-san, Mohon doa-nya supaya Yui bisa ngerjain soal Ujiannya dengan baik. Dan bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus serta bisa masuk sekolah yang dia inginkan

ALL OC : AAMIIN..

Mind to Review?


End file.
